Elsword: Two Souls
by Satoru Kurusaki
Summary: When 'Great things don't fall from the sky', how about 'strange things? The El Gang encounters a newcomer, whose journey towards his/her goal will require the help of the gang. Follow in their adventure and watch the story unfold as you come across comedy, suspense, romance (oohlala) and, obviously, adeventure! Warning: This fanfic contains OC.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue (1)

A/N: So! Let's start the first chapter shall we?

Wait! **This fanfiction contains inexplit baths**

Oh wait! Let's list down the jobs the canon characters use in this story before I forget:

Elsword: Lord Knight

Aisha: Elemental Master

Rena: Grand Archer

Raven: Veteran Commander

Eve: Code: Battle Seraph

Chung Seiker: Tactical Trooper

Ara Haan: Asura

Elesis: Grand Master

Add: Diabolic Esper

Lu/Ciel: Noblesse/Royal Guard

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prologue- The Experiment (1)**

"My head huuurrtttss…" I groaned in pain. Well, that's what you should get if not serious injury or death from falling from the sky with no sort of landing strategy. I shouldn't need to say what happened, especially where I am currently at.

"…!"

I looked around, the area was full of naked females.

" _Idiot, I already warned you about trusting that method of arriving in areas_ "

Voice rang inside my head. I couldn't be bothered to listen. No, I couldn't listen. Why? They all screamed. Then a female with a very flat chest came to me. We both stood in silence, except that I'm shaking from the situation while she stood like a machine. I was about to say 'I have a really good explanation for this' when she slapped me. Wait, no, it was more like a painful and powerful hove on the face with one hand towards a nearby tree.

* * *

 **3** **rd** **person perspective**

"Oh man, that last glitter was a pain in the head…" Elsword groaned from his previous battle Although the four of them: Himself, Raven, Chung and Add, have outstanding abilities in battle, they were still human (technically for Raven), and having to fight an army of glitters with just the five of them can be tiring as well.

"On the Brightside, there were no casualties." Chung reported their team status. "When we get back to the camp, I'll need a long bath…" Raven stated as he relaxes his Nasod arm. It was clearly overheating, yet it seemed he was pained more by sore muscles rather than his mechanical arm. "Speaking of baths, are the girls done yet? We might need to jump time to get wet as early as possible." Add agreed with them. On normal circumstances he would be more psychotic or less social with the group, but the tiring battle and their obvious yet great idea told him he have to let off some steam.

The group finally made it to their camp, all of them were sweating. Well, except Add, who used his dynamos for transport. However, because he has very little energy left from the battle, he was unable to use space-time teleportation and relied on his dynamos, which felt heavy even though he was using his mind, becoming mentally tired instead of physically. The group met up with Ciel, who was on watch-out duty, beside a makeshift door and fence that separates the main camp from the river, where the girls are. "I see you all have been successful in the mission?" he asked with his noble-like tone. "Are the girls out yet?" Raven asked as he sat on a nearby box. Before Ciel could say a word, the door was slammed onto him by a heavy-breathing Rena.

"Whoa, hey what's wrong?" Elsword asked in a hurry, but after noticing that the elf only wore a towel, with the top of her gigantic breasts in plain sight, he slightly backed off in panic. "You guys have to see this…" She immediately told the group, not minding her current look. The group went inside and Rena made them follow to an area. When they reached there, the remaining five girls were surrounding a figure, whom they tied up on a tree. The figure was not squirming, but he was trying to make space for a bit of room for his chest. The girls, however, covered his mouth by a hankie. At least his nose was open.

"Do you guys see this?" Rena questioned the group as she looked at the mysterious figure.

E: "Nope"

R: "No"

CH: "Nu-uh"

A: "…"

CI: "No"

The five guys were covering their eyes (Well, Add just turned his back, just not looking). They were going to a river where 6 naked girls were taking a bath. When Rena told them that it was ok to look, they still didn't. Rena had no choice but to knock the captive unconscious, bring him outside along with the rest of the guys, and changed along with the other girls.

Opening their eyes, the male group stared at the tied up person, who was sleeping on the ground (As they thought)."What happened here when we were gone?" Chung asked as the rest tought of other questions to ask. "Maybe he's just a peeping tom?" Elsword answered. It was a reasonable answer, seeing how a guy 'suddenly' ended up in a river where 6 naked girls were and it was surrounded by the forest so NO ONE should be able to locate it other than the group.

"No, it was not a matter of perverse actions" Ciel answered. He untied the 'victim', slightly undressed him and examined his body. There were large bruises on the 'victim's arms, and a large area on his back also. "It might be safe to assume he fell by accident"

"But it seems too sketchy…" Add claimed. "He couldn't possibly fall on the girls bathing by coincidence." He added on. "Well, we'll just question him when he wakes up." Raven instructed the group. "S-so… What do we do with him?" Ara, who got dressed up in her promo outfit, asked the group, concerned about the sleeping newcomer while also nervous due to the 'accident'. "Don't worry, I think he just needs a bit of rest." Elsword told Ara. Ara then nodded and walked away to her tent.

He sun was setting. The male group didn't forget their own (slightly recovered) fatigue and went for the river to have their R&R. Ciel, however, stayed back and asked Aisha for help. "You want to heal this pervert? For what?" She retorted. "I believe he was not truly spying on you girls." Ciel countered as he showed her the injuries of the victim. Aisha was slightly stunned. He back of the victim was very slightly muscular, but other than that was really smoo-' _No! What am I thinking?_ ' Aisha stopped herself as she viewed his injuries. She sighed and performs a slight healing magic on the guy. She was not an expert on healing magic, nor almost any experience at all, but she was at least able to recover his damaged blood vessels. However, she could not do any more than that. "You should ask Rena for further treatment. Like you she knows a lot of herbs or plants that might heal the bruises." Aisha instructed Ciel as she walked off, blushing slightly due to the 'accident'.

As Ciel got up, he noticed he stranger move slightly. Ciel observed the male and notices that the bruise was healing, albeit at a slow rate, but faster than normal human regeneration. Ciel starts to notice something odd: The chest area was slightly bigger than before, and when he turned back to look at the stranger's face, his hair, which was covering his right eye, was 'moving' to cover the left. Ciel then noticed that he had a more feminine look. He could have sworn that he was a guy a while ago, but it was almost like the body was switching genders. The right eye of the guy/girl had more eyelashes. It slowly opened, revealing a white eye, but with black sclera. Ciel was slightly captivated by the appearance of the eye. When the guy/girl looked at him, he/she asked something in a feminine voice: "Where's the bathing area?"

Ciel was set off guard by this question. Right then, Elsword entered the tent to check up on the guy. "Hey how is the guy… guy… girl… doing?" Elsword stuttered as he saw a new person in the tent. He saw a guy before, but now a girl? Chung entered and was very shocked as well. "Was… Wasn't he and guy before?" Chung asked with a surprised expression.

"He… I mean she asked to go to the river to bathe…" Ciel told the two as they were still not believing their eyes. The girl got tired of waiting and got up. "If you idiots won't tell me, I'll go find it myself." She said coldly. Her personality instantly put the three guys off guard as she made her way to the river.

After a few seconds of shocking silence, Raven entered the tent. "Was that the newcomer from earlier?" He asked while his long hair slightly covered his eyes, as they were not completely dry. When the three nodded, Raven then spat "I thought he was a guy?!" The four of them then ran to the river to make sure. Add noticed them run to the river as he put aside piles of papers regarding his research on space-time jumps. "What are they doing?" He asked himself, but didn't bother to follow them and continued recalibrating his dynamos.

It was night time by the time the girl (?) reached the river. After the four passed the 'barrier' separating the two areas, they stopped as they saw a slender body on the river. The pale white skin of the figure under the gentle moonlight. Her slender thighs, curvy hips, and her gorgeous chest, all not only gave the men a sight to behold, but a sever nosebleed as they ran from the area. The girl, who knew they were behind her earlier, murmured "Perverts" before sitting down and dipping her body in the river. The river's slow current gave anyone who bathes in it a very pleasurable feeling.

" _That was devilish of you, you know?_ "

A voice rang inside the female's head. It was a male's voice. "Well you know me. You are stuck with me after all." She retorted. "Now go rest, you need to heal."

"RENA!" Raven shouted as the guys reached the main camp site. "What happened?" Rena asked as she got out of her tent. "You better go in there and tell that girl to come out here and give us a proper explanation about this who ordeal!" Raven instructed her. "What? What girl?" Rena asked the commander. Seeing the guys' severe nosebleeds, especially from Ciel and Elsword, Rena and the girls rushed to the river, where the guys said they saw her. Eve used her scanning capabilities to detect any sort of lifeforms on the river. She detected a figure on the river, and much to the other's shock, since Eve terminated her emotional circuits, they found the guy, or rather, a female version of the guy they captured earlier.

The female rose from the river and turned towards her clothes on the riverbank. "Seriously, can't you all give me some privacy?" She said to the woman as she passed them as if they were a waste of her time. Lu, however, was the only one of the girls who was not only surprised, but sensed demonic presence in her (Ciel was unable to sense it well because not only is his demonic powers not that powerful, but he was also in shock and was off guard). After she dressed up in her grey coat, she headed for the main campsite and towards her tent. However, she was blocked by Add, who told her to tell everyone her story. "Else, I'll send you to hell…" He added.

The entire El Gang surrounded the girl, weapons ready (after all this time), they have been suspicious of him/her from the start, but they could only question her now because of the guy's fatigue earlier and his/her injury.

The moonlight shone on the camp, the gentle breeze of the wind flowed through the trees, the El Gang met a new stranger as she looked up at the starry sky. "I'll tell you everything you want to know the next day" She answered them. Elsword and the rest thought she was trying to dodge the question. Reading this, she said to Ciel. "You saw him didn't you?" She was most likely referring to her guy version before. Ciel remembered him, and remembered his injuries as well. The female then told him. "If you don't mind, please give him time to rest and recover." She half commanded and half pleaded. The El Gang wasn't sure of what to do. Add spoke up to break the silence. "Rena, you and Raven go and look after her… or him… then we question her in the morning." He instructed them. The commander and the elf did not understand why it had to be them, but the rest did seem a bit sleepy. However, the female figure did not approve of the suggestion. "There's no need for that."

"How can we be sure you don't run off on us tomorrow?" Add questioned her. "You'd find me anyway, especially her." She pointed to Lu. "Yes, I suppose…" The demon princess nodded, but had her doubts about leaving her alone. "Now, will you excuse _us_." The female walked into her tent to rest. "How can we make sure though?" Raven still questioned. However, everyone else seemed to trust the strange figure. "I believe she'll keep her word." Elsword reassured Raven. "No let's go to sleep, I'm tired as hell."

The moon was directly above them, everything was silent, except for Elsword's snores. The strange figure (male version) looked up at the roof of the tent he was sleeping in. "You really were rude to them, Shiini." He told someone. The left side of the body was his own, but the right side was feminine, the female wanted to get fresh air as well. "It couldn't be helped." Shiini, who was the female, retorted. "Oh yeah, you were also reacting when the guys were 'examining' me, weren't you?" She teased him. She then guided his hand (the right hand guided the left) to her breast. "W-W-What are you doing?" the guy stammered as he immediately jerked his hand off of her breast. "You didn't wanted them to have it, am I right, Sa~to~ru?" She teased him further. "Le-let's just go to sleep." The male known as Satoru suggested. The female half agreed and 'went back down the surface', returning the right half of the male's body back to male. The newcomer then slowly ell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Okay, thanks for having read this chapter of this fanfic :D

I will make the information regarding the OC after next chapter so look forward to it I guess.

This is my first time writing a fanfic so please note any error you see on the chapter or any good writing suggestions. I will respect your views as an inexperienced writer, but I will not tolerate comments like ' **This story is bullshit** ' or ' **It's crap** '. I will tolerate criticism like " **The flow of the events has an error/not clear.** ' Or ' **You need to develop more on the acting of the characters** **(how)** ' etc. because it is trying to improve the writer's skill and not plainly insulting them.

Once again, Thank you for reading this fanfiction, please leave your favourites and follows and I'll see you all in the next chapter. And do note, because this and the next chapter are prologues, it may not come up long, but further chapters will have increased length.

So now, I have to run because I made the girls been seen naked.


	2. Chapter 1: Prologue (2)

A/N: Hello again! I have a few things to say regarding this chapter. First, because this chapter is made on Rose's release, I will make it so that she has been part of the gang this whole time.

Rose: Crimson Rose.

Second, this chapter will mostly focus on the backstory of the new comer. So get your Scouters on and look into the past of the Experiment.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prologue- The Experiment (2)**

 _The second day with a strange group of people, I think I might like to go to places with them.-Satoru_

 _Yawn_ … A certain new blood woke up in the morning. Satoru was still injured, but he's on the road to recovery. Shiini had to substitute for him for the time-being. "Hey, you holding up alright?" the girl, or rather, female asked her partner. " _Yeah, still hurts but I'm feeling better._ " Replied Satoru. "Then just stay there and rest" Shiini commanded him, despite not the true 'owner' of the body. She got up and went out of the tent they slept in. Her clothing, which currently consisted of a slightly thick grey shirt and grey(er) pants. Her coat was neatly placed at the corner, along with her boots and accessories: a black belt, a pair of white gloves and a sling-bag filled with nothing but small crackers.

Normally, this would have been worn by a guy, which is supposed to be Satoru, but it also happens to fit for Shiini, due to sharing the same body, even though there are some changes in muscle mass, size and waist length, not to mention the chest area. Shiini, whom the body was taking the form of, stretched herself as she looked at the rising sun. During sunrise, the light isn't too intense to cause blindness. Shiini recalled how she and Satoru ended up with the group. She cringed at how the male wanted to escape his previous situation, but she could not deny it was the best possible way.

"Oh, you're awake?" Rena greeted her as she herself stretched alongside Shiini. The new person looked at the elf as she stretched. She was slightly jealous that Rena had a larger chest than her (even though there was only little difference) but she had confidence in her hips. What she was annoyed, however, was how Rena was stretching: It all emphasized her chest size. "So… how's he?" The elf asked with concern. Although he did managed to see the females naked, he did sort of fell from the sky and had injuries on him. "He's holding on. You'd be surprised how much punishment he can take from back then." Shiini answered. Rena then suddenly remembered that she hasn't actually formally introduced herself yet. "Oh that's right… I'm Rena." The elf smiled as she offered a hand to shake. "Shiini… The guy is Satoru." He replied, ignoring the hand offered. Rena withdrew her hand and suddenly remembered that they could switch while using the same body. "How are you guys able to… switch. I mean, especially that both of you have different genders." Rena asked. However, Shiini shook her head, saying that it will be explained with the rest of the group.

"Morning, Rena and… uh." Raven greeted Rena and supposedly Shiini, however, they haven't actually introduced each other before. "Shiini…" The person replied, not minding the awkward introduction. "Raven." Raven introduced himself quickly. "So, what's for breakfast?" the commander asked the archer. "Breakfast! I forgot! I'll be right back!" Rena forgot about the whole group and took off like the wind. Raven watched as she left to find food and plants for breakfast, before he heard heavy panting from Shiini. No, it was the guy now. "And you are?" Raven asked for the male's name. The male turned to face the commander with a cheerful, but slightly tired, expression. "It's Satoru. Nice to meet you." Satoru offered a hand to shake. Unfortunately, he offered the wrong hand to Raven, causing the commander to use his Nasod arm. "Ouch!" Satoru yelped slightly.

"Sorry." Raven apologised. "No, it's ok." Satoru assured him that he was alright. "I wouldn't ask how you got your arm, but can you tell me how it works?" Satoru, whose curiosity took the better of him, wanted to know how the arm works and its functions. He might push the wrong button if he asked what happened to his real arm. As the two conversed, someone arrived at their camp. "Hey, I'm back from meeting with the Velder Knights!" a knight shouted at the camp. "I already told you not to wake the others by shouting." Another person shortly came up behind the knight. "Well, it's already an hour after sunrise, they need to get up and eat!" The knight told the person, who was holding a rather strange pistol and chain, approached the camp. They noticed the new guy beside Raven. Normally, Elesis would have been suspicious, but since he was being friendly with the commander, Elesis sensed no danger from him. As for Rose, she was still on guard. "Who's the new blood?" Elesis asked Raven as she examined Satoru.

Satoru felt kind of nervous. Judging by her attire, she probably had a high rank in an army. It would be natural if he was nervous if someone like her was inspecting him, in fact he felt that she was probably judging his physic and probable abilities. "He seems cute." Elesis remarked. Satoru was extremely thrown off guard by the comment. A high-ranking knight calling him cute? He thought it meant he was weak and probably defenceless, in her eyes. He dropped on all fours in shame. "Ah… Did I say something wrong?" Elesis asked the two, with Rose shrugging in question. Raven told her "He thinks that cute means utterly weak. Especially coming from a knight like you." Raven commented. "Really? But he does kind of look nice, and obviously his looks don't mean his capabilities." Elesis stated as she looked for Elsword's tent.

Elsword was snoring loudly, so it wasn't actually that hard to find his tent. Elesis soon walked inside his tent and crouched to see her brother more clearly. He seems to be sound asleep, but as a knight, Elesis blew a horn she found lying at the back of his tent, sounding like a military commander sounding a wake-up alarm. "GAAAHHH!" Elsword jumped at the noise and was surprised to see his sister. "C'mon Elsword! 10 laps around the camp, let's go!" Elesis commanded cheerfully. Elsword was about to question why this was happening, but the elder sister gave him another 5 laps to run. Elsword just shut his mouth and started to run "Hup, 2, 3, 4, Hup, 2, 3, 4…" Elesis timed Elsword's jog.

The noise woke up Add, who was very grumpy at the moment, as he stepped outside his tent and went to the river, presumably to bathe to relieve his energy as he was unable to sleep properly. "Aw, and I thought it was ladies first." Rose lightly complained. She was itching for a bath since her return from the Garden of Good and Evil, not that she didn't bathe there, but the journey was sort of long. "Ahaha… I guess I'll be after the girls then." Satoru stated.

"Wait, how do YOU take baths then?" Raven asked. He remembered there was a female inside him. A FEMALE. He questioned his morality. "I take baths alo- oh wait. Because I've got a female in me, is that right? Hm… How should I put it…" Satoru said as he tried to come up with a good explanation. "I guess we just don't mind seeing each other naked?" Satoru said truthfully with a bit of nervousness. "IT'S WRONG NO MATTER HOW YOU LOOK AT IT" Raven retorted. Then, he suddenly remembered that the newcomer had to explain how he even got in their camp in the first place.

Satoru, who noticed this, said that 'she'll' explain after everyone has taken their baths. Raven nodded and decided to take a bath for himself. Elesis snuck up behind the newcomer and surprised him. Satoru could not comprehend the fact that a possibly high ranking general was acting quite cheerful and carefree at the moment, though she was out of duty, presumably. "Aren't you going to take a bath with the guys?" She questioned. "Ah- I think I'll just go after the girls." He answered.

"What? You'll take with the girls?"

"I said AFTER!"

Elesis misheard him. Though at least it didn't led to a huge misunderstanding. It was near noon. After the girls had their turn, Satoru proceeded to the river. It was a little chilly in the morning, or near noon, yet it felt relaxing and doesn't actually make him jump out of the water. "Aaaaahhhh~ this feels nice." Satoru remarked. He wasn't actually able to feel the water yesterday since it was Shiini who (technically) took the bath. After a few minutes of relaxing, Satoru pondered how he was going to explain everything to them. " _You sure you aren't going to run away from this? It might be too painful for you_." The female's voice rang in his head. "I have no choice, I think they might be able to help us." Satoru replied, but his hands were visibly shaking. Not from the coolness of the river, but from something else. " _I'll do the talking then._ "

After everyone have finished putting on their own clothes, Shiini just sat on a nearby tree. She was looking slightly worried about something. "So, it's time for that backstory. Let's hear it." Raven told her as the rest came closeby. "Wait, I thought the guy was supposed to be explaining?" Elsword asked, but he was shushed by Raven. "Red-haired boy, what if you had something you didn't want to tell everyone, but had to. How would you feel?" Shiini questioned the young Lord Knight. Elsword immediately caught wind of what she was trying to say, and kept his mouth shut.

" _Sigh_. We're not going free unless I tell you how we got here huh? Fine…"

* * *

It felt nerve-wrecking. It felt hellish. It felt like I've been degraded to something lower than human.

All that filled my head are pain, despair, torture, helplessness, and my worst, loneliness. At a young age, I was captured and brought from my home. The next thing I see after they blindfolded me before our trip to who-knows-where I saw, other people, hooked up into strange machines, with dozens of tools that would cause someone to think it was a surgery or an experiment. I became one of those people.

They gave me drugs to weaken my resistance against them, and they stripped me of my clothes. Every now and then, they would come up and take a look at my condition. Next, they put me in some sort of tank filled with strange liquid. I felt like they were going to drown me, but I the strange 'water' made it so I can breathe in it, yet it was filled with toxins that made me lose my strength. Every time they wanted to test something out, they come up to me, and made me their 'favourite' lab rat. Every time I was injected with something new, it hurts. My brain, my whole body, it all felt like it was burning, or they were stabbed by hundreds of needle, or was made to make me so nauseous until even my own blood was vomited.

Yet, despite all these experiments and hell done to me, I was still holding on, even though I desperately wanted to end myself. Until the next experiment came along. They dragged a girl, who had long hair, the same as mine, but she was sort of beautiful. So beautiful that I became enraged at the demons for the hundredth time. Then, when I managed to take a look at the girls face again, I saw it. Her eyes, they were white, surrounded with black. No matter how you look at it, you would think she wasn't human.

She was a demon.

A human-like demon.

She broke free of her restraints and murdered the two 'guards' beside her, with power I couldn't comprehend, and dashed to escape, but was stopped by the fearsome Demon Elite. One of them, who restrained her movements with magic, dragged her to me. In my tank, I was already cowering, I desperately wanted to get out of there but with the toxins in my body, how could I?

The demon who had red clothing then started to chant a spell, the girl and I was forced to look at each other. I saw in her experiences that I thought was worse than what I've gone through. I was very scared. The demon then started a ritual. He broke me out of the tank and restrained my movements. It then lifted me up in the air alongside the girl, and it started to chant something else. Immense pain shot all throughout our bodies and we screamed until our throats itched and we were breathless. I next thing I see was all black.

When I woke up, I was back in my tank. When I started to wonder what happened, it felt like my head was splitting. It must be the girl from before, or rather, the demon. I saw my right hand became dark and sinister, with long claw-like nails. Then I heard inside myself a voice.

 _Out, Get me out of here!_

The girl wanted to break out. It really hurt. I was already past the point of breaking, I desperately wanted to end myself from this pain.

 _What the hell did you all do to me?!_

I heard her scream. My body gradually started to change. I could end my life if I just let her 'take over' me. I could finally be free from this pain. Yet, I felt that now is not the right time.

"Stop it!" I mentally screamed.

 _I have to take it back… I'll take it all back!_

She screamed in me. Then, memories of her cruel life had flashed before me. I felt for the first time that I wasn't alone.

"STOP IT!" I finally screamed with everything I had.

The 'transformation' stopped, but my body's right half have already been transformed, into her figure.

"I'm sorry for all your losses, for the pain these demons caused to you, for all the times you have spent alone, trying to get back what the demons took from you. Please, I want to help!"

 _What can you do?! Do you really think you can help me?!_

"I don't know what I can do. I don't know whether I'll survive this place anyway. However, I know that you aren't alone!"

I was alone for a long time, I didn't have anyone beside me. I didn't even remember if I had a family, I didn't remember everything before my torture at the hands of these demons. I was alone… until I met her.

"I saw everything about you! Please, let me help you!"

I won't ever be alone again…

I reached out for her. She couldn't accept my hand.

 _Get away from me… I'm a demon… I don't need your pity… I don't need your help!_

"SHUT UP!" I had to.

I forcefully grabbed her and gave her a good slap. Although this all happened in my head, it felt real. It almost seemed like I could see her in my mind.

She dropped on the ground. I'd expect her to fight back, but she was there, crying. Her white eyes that had black sclera were wide open, as if something hit her.

 _Who are you?_

"My name's Satoru." I introduced myself. "I'm just a puny villager who got capture by them."

 _Such a weak villager… yet there's so much you've gone through._

I didn't remember exactly what I've gone through besides the Experiment.

 _I… can't remember… my name…_

"If you can't remember…" I was about to say something but she cut me off.

 _No… I don't… even have… a name…_

I was already at the verge of crying myself. I had to comfort her. I wanted someone I could be with for a long time. I wanted to be able to share my pain with someone. I wanted to be her…

"Then let's give you one."

 _?!_

"Let's see… How about… Shiini?"

…

"Honestly, I don't know what else could be a better name for you, if you'd like, we could change it?"

 _No… it's fine…_

"You sure?"

 _I said it's fine!_

…friend.

It was the start of our friendship despite all the troubles regarding the both of us. Yeah. She still couldn't accept me wholeheartedly. There were times when she just pushed my away, times when she simply wanted to beat me into submission, times when she truly wanted to kill me right then. However, our relationship gradually improved overtime. She was there with me when I was being injected with new drugs, she was there when I was in pain, she was there when the drugs were supposedly so painful that death could be a side-effect, I was only able to hold on because of her. I was truly very happy for the first time in this hellish grounds. Then, we decided on the most impossible task.

"You idiot!" She screamed. Our body took her form as she ran from inside a tower. I had no choice but to alert the guard and let him sound the alarm to attract the other soldiers. " _There were other people inside there! We can't just leave them behind!"_

"Yeah, if you don't mind hundreds of those demons on our tail!"

" _Calm down! Look just go to that magic circle and get us out of here!"_

There was a magic circle there. I am kind of familiar with it as I see the demons use that from my tank during our time as lab rats.

" _Watch out!_ " I warned her. Not only were there hundreds of soldiers behind us, but it was raining arrows as well. An arrow nearly struck our head as we ran closer to the circle. It was too close.

" _We have to figure out how to destroy that circle before they can use it!_ "

Shiini already thought this through though. She was a demon. A legitimate demon. A magic circle should be a piece of cake for her.

We couldn't decide on the coordinates so we would just use it as it is and hope it will be somewhere far from these guys. We managed to activate it, but a shielded demon as still heading for us. The teleportation was not immediate, she would get hit!

I immediately took over the body and took the brunt of the impact. My back was hit so hard it felt like my spine shattered, and I flew like a bird that got its wing injured. After the hit, the teleportation began. The magic circle became null and void because of Shiini's power.

Well, the next thing we knew, we were falling from the sky.

* * *

"So that's how we met you then…" Aisha continued for Shiini. "To think that the demons were capable of this…" Elesis remarked with anger. The rest all seemed speechless as Shiini stood up. "You got what you wanted. Now let me ask a favour from all of you."

"What is it?" Chung asked the demon. The group was listening on her request.

"Please, do not speak about this to Satoru." She stated her request. "If you remind him about what happened…"

"Say no more." Ciel told her. They should respect each other's privacy. "Yes, I shall keep our word." Ara added on. Reassured, Shiini reverted back to Satoru, who was apparently sleeping during the entire story. Chung gently woke him up.

"Huh? Why's everyone around me?" He asked cluelessly. Lu immediately came up with an explanation. "Because you were sleeping out here. Normally you should be sleeping in the tent right?" She told him.

"I guess that's true." He smiled. "Now let's get packing, we're heading to Velder, we got permission from Vanessa!" Elesis told the group.

With everyone finished their packing, they set their destination and headed to Velder.

* * *

A/N: For those who are still wondering, Shiini tried to translate Satoru's view to 3rd person perspective.

Well, that should be the end of the prologue. As with the previous chapter, tell me what you think,, what could be improved or how good it is (I have my pride) and be sure to favourite this and follow so you don't miss out on the next update

Regarding the OC info, I'll post it sooner or later. If you have any inquiries about the story so far, do PM me and see how I awesomely screwed things out (Not really XD).

See you in the next update :D


End file.
